Verhängnisvolles Missverständnis
by Mamiyu
Summary: Maron ist eine einsame und unglückliche Frau, die auch keine Besserung ihreres Lebens sieht. Doch da taucht auf einmal ein Kind und deren Vater und sie verliert sowohl ihre Nerven und Geduld, als auch ihr Herz. ... Lest selbst und lasst euch überraschen!


Hi, Leute, ich dachte ich stelle auch mal hier meine Geschichte hinein. Es ist meine erste KKJ FF, aber ich hoffe natürlich, dass sie euch auch gefällt!

Verhängnisvolles Missverständnis

Kuckucksei

Die Wohnung lag wie immer um die Mittagszeit leer, nur die Mittagssonne war der einzige Besucher seit Wochen. Sie trat durch die großen Fenster des Wohnzimmers und erleuchtete alles. Die moderne, aber nicht protzige Einrichtung wurde wenigstens so benutzt. Es war eine große Wohnung, ein großes Bad mit Badewanne und Dusche, zwei Schlafzimmer, ein großes Wohn- und Esszimmer, eine wirklich ausreichende Küche und alles nur für eine Person.

Doch wie man sah, hatte diese Person Geschmack, die Möbel und Wände waren in warmen, angenehmen Tönen gehalten und das faszinierernste waren die Bilder in der ganzen Wohnung. Jeder, der diese Bilder zu Gesicht bekam, was selten der Fall war, war fasziniert von ihnen.

Die Uhr bewegte den Zeiger um eine Minute weiter und zeigte jetzt eins an. Es war der 29. Dezember und die Möbel wussten, dass bald der Bewohner kommen sollte. Der Bewohner war eine einsame Frau, nicht alt, aber sehr einsam. Sie mochte aber auch nicht so viel Gesellschaft und zog sich in den Jahren immer mehr zurück.

Da, ein Schlüssel wurde im Schlüsselloch gedreht und die Tür wurde ganz langsam geöffnet.

Die wunderschöne Besitzerin streifte langsam ihre Schuhe ab und hang ihren Mantel auf den, wie immer, leeren Bügel.

Wie immer streiften die kastanieenbraunen Augen beim Vorbeigehen in die Küche das Wohnzimmer. Als hoffe die Frau auf eine Veränderung in ihrem Leben.

Sie war nun schon 29, fast 30 und lebte alleine und sah keine Chance auf irgendeinen Partner.

Nicht das sie hässlich war, eine gute Figur, lange braune Haare, die schon erwähnten kastanienbraunen Augen, ein sympathisches Gesicht und sogar ein guter und netter Charakter. Doch sie hatte Angst, Angst vor Beziehungen und Angst vor Einsamkeit.

Kurz, eine Angst musste sie überwinden, aber welche wusste sie nicht.

Nachdem die Frau sich Mittag zubereitet hatte und sich bequeme Sachen angezogen hatte, ging sie mit ihrer Tasche, die riesig war und dem Teller Essen ins Wohnzimmer an den Computer. Sie setzte sich auf einen Gymnastikball, um den Rücken zu schonen, und begann zu tippen.

Aber nicht in Singlebörsen oder Chats, sonder beim Designern. Sie übte einfach ihren Beruf aus, obwohl heute ihr letzter Tag war. Sie schob einfach ihre Ängste durch Arbeit zur Seite, eine perfekte Technik, die so einfach wirkte.

Und so verging die Zeit, die Sonne wich dem Mond und das Licht des Wohnzimmers wurde elektrisch. Die tristlose Routine! Die tristlose Stille!

Diese Ruhe wurde durch ein ruhiges Klingeln gestört.

Die Frau hob ab und sprach: „Kusakawe, wer spricht da?"

Doch es antwortete niemand, sie sprach ein immer genervteres „Hallo" in den Hörer und legte schließlich auf.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es schon fünf Uhr war und sie streckte sich jetzt. Sie fuhr ihren Blick auf den Bildschirm und als sie gerade wieder anfangen wollte zu arbeiten, klingelte es wieder, diesmal aber nicht das Telefon, sondern an der Tür.

Sie war nun vollkommen genervt und stampfte zur Tür. Sie riss die Tür auf und dahinter stand ein kleines Mädchen mit Stoffengel in der Hand.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte diese verwundert.

„Ich bin Maron und lebe in dieser Wohnung", war die Antwort der Designerin.

„Aber hier lebt meine Mutter, meine Mama!", sprach die Kleine mit Nachdruck.

„Vielleicht hast du dich geirrt. Wo ist dein Vater?", versuchte Maron die Situation zu klären.

„Er hat mich vor dem Haus abgesetzt und ist jetzt auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, er fliegt noch heute. Und ich musste zu meiner Mutter, die hier lebt!", antwortete die Kleine und Maron sah das Wasser in deren Augen aufsteigen.

„Komm erst mal rein, ich mache dir einen Kakao und du erzählst mir alles über deine Mama! Wann lebte sie denn hier? Wann warst du das letzte Mal hier?", fragte sie erneut und machte der Kleinen den weg in die Wohnung frei.

Diese schaute sich um und sagte dabei: „Schon immer hat sie hier gelebt, selbst vor der Scheidung von Mutter und Papa. Das letzte Mal war ich vor einem Jahr hier."

„Ich wohne erst seit drei Monaten hier, es kann sein, dass sie hier lebt und ausgezogen ist. Warte, ich gehe mal in die Küche." Und weg war sie.

„Sie haben die Wohnung wunderschön gestaltet. Sie war früher so eng!", hörte sie die Mädchenstimme aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Danke", erwiderte sie nur und hatte nur einen Gedanken: ‚Was mache ich jetzt?' Sie hatte keine Ahnung und ... wollte nur das es ein Ende hat.

Na, wie fandet ihr sie? Ich brauche alle Kritik, die ihr so zu vergeben habt, also schreibt bitte Reviews!

Mamiyu


End file.
